Did You Hear About Amy?
by BestIntentions
Summary: Amy tries to pick up the pieces after a life shattering experience.


Title: Did You Hear About Amy?  
  
Author: BestIntentions  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Amy picks up the pieces after a life-shattering experience.  
  
Notes: This story diverges from the Everwood canon. Here, nothing happened to Colin during the summer of 2002. Amy and Colin continued dating well into the '02-'03 school year, Ephram's arrival that winter barely noticed by them.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Saturday, February 15th, 2003 7:15 A.M.  
  
Everwood, Colorado  
  
Amy Abbott stared at the ceiling of the room that had been hers for the past 16 years, then glanced at the clock on her nightstand.  
  
Just a quarter past seven. She knew her mother would probaly start making their traditional Saturday morning breakfest, which consisted of huge Belgian waffles topped with whipped cream and strawberries. Normally the mere thought of those waffles would make her stomach growl in tantalized hunger, but other things were on her mind.  
  
Valentine's Day. Yesterday had been Valentine's Day. For about the last month, Amy had gone into overdrive, obsessed with making sure that this year's Valentine's Day would be the best day of her life. Colin Hart had finally come around to dating her last spring, and she was determined to have her first(and hopefully not last) Valentine's Day with him as her boyfriend be special.  
  
Colin Hart, the best looking guy in his junior class at school, with those amazing blue eyes and wavy dark hair. He was the star athlete at school, and everyone treated him as Prince of the Everwood since practically birth.   
  
Amy and her brother had formed a comfortable trio of friends with Colin early in childhood, and every minute of their friendship with him had been a complete blast. Colin always knew how to come up with something that would be fun to do, and they had always been happy to go along with the ride that was Colin Hart.  
  
Sometime around middle school, Amy woke up to just how gorgeous Colin really was, and after that realization, set out to make sure that Colin would see her as more than just some scrappy tomboy he played basketball with. She got contacts. She began carefully picking out her clothing. She grew out her hair, because she knew Colin liked girls with long hair. She stopped biting her nails. She learned how to use make-up flawlessly to play up all her good features. She carried herself more elegantly, and she joined the cheerleading squad in the 8th grade.  
  
  
  
It worked. It took over a year, but it worked. Mother Nature had been kind to her during her 14th and 15th years, where she matured from a awkward little girl into a lovely young lady. She knew she looked great, and by the end of her first year of high school, Colin knew it, too. He asked her out, and that was that. She became the perfect girlfriend to the most perfect guy in town.  
  
Valentine's Day, in her opinion, had to top what Colin did for her to celebrate New Year's. On that night, he rented the entire ice skating rink, and had enlisted the help of that one piano playing guy Ephram Brown to provide a little classical music for them to skate to as they welcomed in 2003. She loved nothing more than ice skating during the winter, and the fact that Colin set that whole thing up was probaly the most touching thing anyone had ever done for her.  
  
So, the plan she had come up with was pretty good. She blew a good chunk of her money on getting a reservation at Nonna's, that really great Italian resturant on Main Street.She got someone to serenade them as they had their candlelit dinner, and all in all he seemed pretty impressed.  
  
  
  
The night went right according to plan. Then Colin wanted to go back to his house, because his parents had gone to visit Lanie at her boarding school for the weekend.  
  
  
  
They made out, as par for course, in his bedroom. Then...he wanted to go further. And...  
  
"Amy!" Her mother barged her way into her room. "Breakfast is getting cold, sweetie. And you know Bright's going to eat up your waffles if you don't come down now!" Her mother laughed at her own little joke, then regarded her daughter with a curious look, noticing that she still wearing her dress from her date with Colin last night.  
  
"I'm not really hungry, Mom. Tell Bright he can have my waffles." Amy could feel a fresh batch of tears welling up in her eyes, and she put her head down to keep them from being seen.  
  
"Amy, what's wrong? Did something happen on your date last night?"  
  
A huge sob escaped from Amy's throat, and she doubled over in a fit of uncontrollable tears.Her mother rushed to her, cradling Amy in her arms and stroking her hair.  
  
"Amy, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Through a clenched jaw, Amy managed to say what was wrong. "He raped me. Colin raped me!" 


End file.
